


Spy Games

by PRabbit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, spycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRabbit/pseuds/PRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two horny Spies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy Games

The foot steps grew fainter, either by failing senses or distance, he did not know. What appeared a common assassination on the battle ground was a mere signal for their game to begin. Amid flying bullets and raging flames of mercenaries trying to gain ground another war weaved in between their dripping blood. 

Shadows parting to reveal an unseen killer. The strike of a knife, precise through the vulnerable nerves of the back. Perhaps the victim saw the smoke rise or the cruel grin out of the corner of their eye before falling limp with a scream. Such a prospect; the blood lust from every stroke and the thrill of slinking away with out a scratch to stalk more prey. Yet such an exhilarating pastime could fall prey to repetition. Until one boring day day.

The RED Spy stood against the wall of the large grain barn, invisible to all. His team had already pushed far with only a small aid from him. Engineers look so sad when they turn to see their precious constructions sparking into a pile of scrap. Between leather gloved fingers he flipped his knife in and out between the handles. If a Scout or Sniper managed to sneak past the front like he would be there. He had long tired of fighting with the rest and now chooses his battles. A surgical strike proved better then desperation. The metal of his knife clattered as he held the weapon in his hand, blade out. 

“Bored, are we?”

A voice chuckled from nowhere, but his eye was trained. With a sigh he turned toward his cloaked counterpart giving a glare.

“Shouldn’t you be ‘elping your team instead of stalking me?”

Haze appeared only to dissolve away from the figure of the BLU Spy. He stood tall, shoulders back with a sneer on his face and a lighter in his hand.

“You know how much fresh meat I ‘ave to deal with.” With a click a small flame arose from the lighter. Smoke curled out between the Spy’s lips after the first inhale of his new cigarette. “I may be perfect but I can’t perform miracles.”

“Well.” RED grinned at BLU. “Makes my job zhat much easier.”

A cigarette fell to at his feet. The BLU Spy stepped up, crushing it under his shoe in a spread of ash. “I wouldn’t be to sure about zhat.”

RED watched his fellow Spy’s outline dim, his form blending with the color and content behind. Before the affect completed a gloved hand reached out and plucked RED’s knife. His own weapon crackled away into thin air with the only remnant a taunt snickered between teeth.

“Let’s see ‘ow much you’ve lost your touch.”

Foot steps could be heard moving away down the alley. RED shook his head and followed, not about to be made fooled. The fighting had yet to reach the barn all day. Scars and holes stained the walls with one set of stairs lying ripped from its nails. Dust shifted against the light alerted the RED Spy, yet he took his time with a slow step. He himself remained cloaked and wanted to assess every move his rival made. Wood creaked under an invisible foot, weight cast in such a way that wind against the old structure would have been blamed. Shots roared in the distance from the battle neither cared about anymore. RED took another step, allowing his shoe to settle over a known support beam. Another creak but not from him. He narrowed his gaze.

A strike against the kidney can cripple and harm but not enough to wound. Perfect for an opening blow. His arm swung out and he pivoted, allowing the motion of his body to add to the force. Dirt on the ground rose, disturbed. However, instead of cracking a punch into the expected Spy, RED’s fist traveled through air. A leg lifted to correct his course allowing time to recover. With the shift in weight came a waiting shove sending him to the ground. Sawdust and hay clung to his shirt as if to mock his mistake. He glared as foots steps left through the opposite door.

Now flustered, RED leapt to his feet, not about to be caught off guard again. Such arrogance would not go unpunished. He ran into the small clearing and immediately followed further into a small, thin building. Stepping through the door his hand reached for his weapon. The grip felt natural, almost an extension of himself. He read the angle, visualizing the exact spot and how to compensate for movement, all with in the slot of a few seconds. No where to hide now. The hammer struck the back of a single bullet sending it flying.

BLU’s shape reappeared under a veil of smoke as he fell to the floor clutching his upper arm. One Spy grinned down at the other’s injury. RED had hit his mark: sending the shot nicking through skin and cloth but nothing serious. Still, the shock must have stung. Blood soaked into BLU Spy’s suit. 

“Pity. You’ll ‘ave to find a tailor.” RED scoffed, walking over. He held out a hand. “My knife if you please.”

Recovering from the jolt, the BLU Spy sat back on his legs. He gave no eye contact, preferring instead to pull out RED’s knife. The blade moved as silk in his fingers, handle swinging with the blade in a twist. Deadly, precise and small; the perfect weapon for an agent lurking undercover. The personal touch from striking while so close gave it a cruel air the spies reveled in. To feel the last breath of a target, his body falling limp, eyes wide with terror; BLU grinned.

“Or would you prefer I shoot you again?” 

RED stepped closer with his weapon still aimed, standing right in front of the other Spy. Muscles tensed in an instant, the sudden flair of spirit unreadable until the last moment. Above the twisted grin glared deranged eyes reflecting more than just a thirst for blood. RED watched the point of his own weapon swing towards his face. Instinct ordered a dance of movement to dodge out of the way, but wherever his weight shifted, where ever his arms moved to block, BLU was there countering. The sharpened edge of the knife tasted substance leaving no more than a dull clash of sound.

“Maybe you should ‘ave aimed a bit better, cher.” A chuckle as only a Spy could deliver. It stung with ridicule.

Surprised yet without fear, RED scowled back. Blood ran down his cheek from where the blade had jabbed through the wood behind him, its edge grazing his skin inches before crippling damage. Great, now he needed a new mask. Admitting defeat ran hard against his ego. After the snicker he lashed out only to have his efforts used against him. Soon more weight pinned him against the wall. With a sigh he lowered his eyes ready to give in to a loss. BLU’s eyes narrowed. RED’s widened from a sensation against his torn face.

Lips parted allowing a tongue to come closer as the other Spy leaned in. Warmth traces the cut, lapping up the blood with a longing stroke before finishing with eager lips. Hot breath fell against RED’s astonished face. Even through the fiber of his mask nerves shivered. For the first time in the mire of conflict his body grew ridged, unprepared and lost in a sea of conflicting thoughts.

“M, merde.” He mumbled a curse, understanding the present reality yet struggling to see the end of such a motive. In the end he found his hand jolting out to grip the other Spy’s neck. “What do you zhink you are doing?”

A smile met his force. “Don’t tell me you ‘ave not laid awake wanting zhis.” BLU’s voice whispered out in a coo while his eyes flicked down to between his adversary’s tightening pants.

Another sigh, this one out of regret. RED relaxed his hold. “Even eef I did, even eef I took you right ‘ere.” His head fell. “Zhe risk is too great.”

“Hon hon hon.” BLU’s smirk faded away along with the rest of his form until RED stood feeling the weight of thin air. Hands glides down his chest. “Not eef no one sees us.”

It was not RED’s turn the smile. His fingers drifted to his watch, activating the mechanism. Haze dispersed around him until he too stood unseen and free. Invisible fingers pulled him closer. With his lover invisible other senses took over. The scent of his soap, the gel in his hair, the sweat and dust from battle; all filled him driving out further lust. His own hands caressed silk of a finely crafted suite and the tone muscle underneath. The RED Spy didn’t need to see as he leaned forward, meeting the lips in front of him.

Such taste, smooth warmth against his tongue. Two mouths that had kissed more than their share knew just how to please the other. Hands followed to massage the right places and cup what would soon be theirs. RED hummed into the other Spy’s mouth, pulling back with a nip. The taste of blood left him exhaling hard. BLU gripped one of RED’s thighs as he licked his lips.

“Feisty, are we?”

In response, RED bared his teeth in a smile. His arms lashed out, pushing BLU to the opposite wall. The impact released a grunt and a moan from BLU as RED turned his mouth on his neck, fingers coiled around an upper arm and a silk tie. 

“I want you naked,” RED’s words hissed out against BLU’s ear, “and under me.”

The other Spy chuckled, stroking the hand sliding down to his rear. He could feel the thirst build. Heat rose between them.

“Good luck.”

BLU returned the pressure, forcing the other to back off. All he had to do was turn when RED went for his limbs again. The Spy growled, now shoved against the wall, his arms pinned by his own chest. Peace had ended. RED twisted himself, leading with a punch before recovering. They sparred with fists. Strikes knew where to hit while targets knew when to dodge. The dance ended when BLU brandished his knife. The metal glinted, turning on its hinges until the blade lightly kissed RED’s neck. Still unseen, one spy let his weight pin the other on his back in the small building.

With out a word BLU took his free hand and guided RED’s fingers down to his suit. His grin crawled from ear to ear as the other Spy understood the message. Button after button was unclasped until chest lay bare. RED snorted.

“Zhis ees not very romantic.”

BLU tookt he tip of a gloved finger in his teeth, freeing each. With his newly naked hand he traced scares on the other Spy’s torso. His eyes drew distant as his breath grew heavy. RED gave a short laugh.

“What did you ‘ave in mind?” BLU finally gave his reply while his fingers slid under RED’s mask. The pulse of blood left his mind diverted once again.

Hands reached up against his own mask. Still gloved they smelled of the metal and leather. He pushed his face into them, enjoying their gentle touch. Even when RED shifted power he did not mind. Soon they lay side by side on the ground; BLU kissing at the other’s wandering fingers. The knife fell discarded, hands needed for something more important. Amid the shadow of battle the spies kissed long, sucking at each other’s lips. Bodies grinded against each other pulled close by arms wanting nothing more than to feel every muscle, every contour. Suit jackets piled beside them followed by the rest. Amid the dirt the two spies rolled, shirtless and hard. Red ended up on top, an arm on either side of the man he wanted to violate.

“Looks like you got your wish.” BLU cooed up at his horny counterpart. 

Lips embraced once more. The humidity of the day began to affect them. Sweat formed on tanned skin dotted with hair, the muscle reflecting skill. Before long fingers found their way to a zipper. RED turned crimson under his mask as BLU smirked back. In his leather clad hands he took the errection, thumbing the tip. BLU exhaled, freeing RED’s as well. Their hands wrapped around both containing the girth. It had been so long, far too long.

Still on top, RED shifted. He allowed BLU to stroke them both while he peeled off a glove. The other reached up to take his hand, sucking on the first two digits as he rolled his tongue. In preparation, RED slid the other’s pants off. On his knees he grinned down, expression ripe with lust. BLU kissed the fingers as they left his mouth coated in saliva. What skill; the gentle insertion and massage using tips deep inside. Ready for the sensation, BLU sighed, hand still around his cock. He allowed RED to position himself while he caressed down the Spy’s chest.

“Don’t be gentle, cher.”

RED thrusted in, moaning from the tight heat against his needy flesh. BLU in turn tensed if only for a moment. His legs spread further, begging for the other Spy to go deeper. Hips rocked as one Spy fucked the other, the rhythm growing quicker. Sweat dropped onto a heaving chest. BLU’s form grinded into the dirt floor with RED sneering down, tongue licking his lips. 

An explosion shook the surrounding area despite hitting rather far away. More din rang in the form of bullets impacting wood, rock and flesh.

“Zhey are coming closer.” BLU glanced as best he could out the far door. The battle was moving.

“Do you zhink,” RED hissed out words in between thrusts, “I care?” 

Lost in the experience, RED continued thrusting even harder, raising his voice to a torrent of French curses. BLU could not help but give in to the skilled man hitting all the right places inside him. Their naked bodies sparked in and out of cloak. Outlines shimmered to and from sight with each jerk, but their moans gave them away. Trying to find a new position ahead of the line, RED Team’s Sniper made his way through the barn to the building looking for higher ground. A sound stopped him cold and left his face red. Still blushing he looked around, walking towards the source as best he could manage. RED Spy yelled out at the brink of release sending the Sniper’s feet dashing. He made good progress until his leg hit something invisible. With a surprised grunt he rolled head over heels into the wall.

“Wot the bloody h-“

His complaint stopped dead. When the Sniper looked up he found himself staring at two naked Spies, one on top of the other, glaring back at him. His fumbling had been enough to deactivate their cloak. 

“Uh. G’day.”

“Bonjour.” A smile stretched ear to eat on the RED Spy’s face.

Sniper sat, hat knocked off and pants growing tighter, while the spies crawled closer to him. He didn’t object when the BLU took his knife and tosses it to the other side of the room. The other punched him in the head leaving him stunned, but still conscious, as they dragged him onto his back. Head reeling, the Sniper could hear the familiar sound of the watches activating. Weight pushed down keeping him pinned while something wet dripped onto his shirt.

“I get to be on top zhis time.”

A snort. “I never got to finish.”

Then a chuckle. “Oh, I will make you finish.”

“You zhink he’s tight?”

“We’ll find out after I fuck you.”


End file.
